


Submit

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Got Me Hot N' Bothered [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loki is a brat, Smut, Spanking, Sub Loki, Subdrop, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: When Loki decides to be a brat and start a fight, you have no choice but to punish him.





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I was wondering if you could write a Loki x reader where like the reader is mad at him and he apologises and that leads to smut. Loki lets the reader dominate him, being the first time he has ever submitted to someone and he is really loud. And at the end, Loki has a subdrop and the reader is really sweet and takes care of him. Thank you and sorry for any mistakes but English isn’t my native language.

"I do not like them!"

"That doesn't give you the right to throw MY friends out of MY house!", you screamed back. "You were just jealous because we hugged and cuddled! But still, you could've fucking said something!"

You were breathing heavily, anger making your blood boil. Loki seemed just as angry, though you could see it puff away with every word you said, saw how he shrunk in on himself. You would've felt sorry if you weren't so mad. 

Loki reached out, trying to touch you shoulder. Without thinking, you ripped away from him, glaring daggers.

"Don't you dare touch me right now."

"(YN)... Love, I am sorry..."

Seeing him like this snapped something inside of you in two.

"Get on the bed.", you growled. Loki seemed surprised, and you saw the hesitation from him. You knew he never submitted to anyone, so maybe that would teach him a lesson. 

When he didn't react, you simply shoved him onto the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him angrily. Loki kissed back, of course, and you could feel his lack of experience being the submissive one. 

"If you need to stop, say red. If you need me to slow down, you say yellow. If you're good, you say green. You won't touch me unless I say you can, you don't cum until I say you can. Understood?", you growled out against his lips, seeing his eyes widen in shock, feeling his body shudder.

"Yes...", he whispered. 

"Repeat it."

"Red to stop, yellow to slow down and green means I am fine. I... will not touch you, unless you want me to, and I will not cum without your permission."

"Good boy.", you smirked. Lokis pupils widened at that, and you could feel his length hardening underneath you. "Clothes off, then you get on the bed again. 

You never saw Lokis undress faster. After the last of his clothes were shed, he was lying on the bed again, head downcast and eyes not meeting yours directly. 

"Colour?"

"Green, m-mistress.", he mumbled, face growing red as he mumbled the word 'mistress'.

"Mistress, huh?" Loki shrunk in on himself, his cock already leaking a bit. "That's what you want me to be? Your mistress? Want me to take control of you, use you?" Loki jut nodded stiffly, aroused but also embarrassed. You chuckled. "Well then. Are you going to be a good boy from now on and don't make your mistress mad?" Loki nodded again. 

You attacked his neck with harsh bites and tender licks, sucking to leave hickeys and bruises. Lokis hands gripped the covers tightly, a strained noise escaping him. Shifting, you placed your knee between his legs, taking in you Lokis hips bucked to get some friction on his length. 

"C'mon. Rub against my thigh like a good boy."

Lokis eyes met yours, humiliation in his eyes. He bit his lips, experimentally moving his hips to do as you said, the rough material of your pants bringing him pain that blended into pleasure. 

The demigod was moaning beneath you, eyes darkened with his lust. 

"Stop." Loki whined loudly, willing his hips to stop. His lips were quivering as you watched him, getting off the bed. 

"Turn around, elbows and knees."

Loki almost looked scared for a moment, but turned and got into position. You tenderly cupped his ass, taking in his shiver. 

"Mistress, what-"

"Quiet. I just want to see if you like this. If you need to, use your safe words."

Loki tensed at your words. Soothingly, you rubbed your hand over his butt, watching with amusement as goosebumps rose on his flesh. You pulled your hand back, swiftly bringing it down on Lokis ass. 

A loud gasp tore from his throat, his face pressing into the blanket. 

"You like that?"

"Yes, mistress!"

"Want more?"

"Yes, mistress!", he nearly yelled, you rubbing the spot where you hit him. 

You smacked him again, this time he moaned out loud, his cock twitching between his legs. 

"You like this, don't you? Filthy little boy. You like being under the control of a mortal." Loki whimpered and your hand smacked down once again.

One more, you thought to yourself, then you'd stop.

"Answer me." You smacked again.

"Yes, mistress..." Loki was shaking, his cock swollen and red and leaking onto the bedsheets.

You stood from the bed, smirking at Lokis little whine of disapproval.

"On your back.", you demanded, undressing yourself. Loki did so quickly, breath stuttering as he saw you naked.

You straddled his thighs again, watching Lokis hands twitch desperately. Grinning, your moved both hands to your crotch, one hand pulling your nether lips apart to show Loki just how wet you were. 

The demigod drew in a breath, his cock twitching and licked his lips, eyes not leaving your glistening folds for even one second. Two fingers started stroking your clit, and you made sure to roll your hips into your own touch. A sigh left your lips as you watched Lokis eyes darken even further. 

"Mistress..." Lokis voice was airy and bordered on begging.

"What is it?", you smirked in return. Loki just whined.

You moved closer, so that Lokis cock could slip through your folds. Slowly, you ground down onto him, making sure he felt every inch of your sopping pussy.

"Oh fuck...", he gasped, hands gripping his hair tightly. "M-Mistress!"

"Are you close?" Fuck, it felt so good to be the one to make Loki unravel. He looked absolutely wrecked, face red, eyes desperate. And his noises. He was so loud.

"Yes!", Loki hissed out, biting his lip. You smirked.

"Go ahead."

Just as Loki started coming, you pulled away. Loki whined at the ruined orgasm, his cock remaining mostly hard.

"Oh, did you think it was over already?" Loki whimpered at your words, cock twitching uselessly, begging for attention once more. 

"I let you cum. Isn't that what you wanted? How about you thank your mistress properly? Maybe then you'll get a reward."

Loki seemed to brighten up at your words, eyes flicking down to your folds while he licked his lips. 

Without anymore words, you shifted until your thighs were on either side of his head, hovering above his mouth. 

"You may touch me, but I remain on top. You need to use your safe word, you push me away."

"Yes, mistress." His hands were on your hips immediately, his lips and tongue invading your folds, tasting your wetness. Loki outright moaned against you, his attention focusing on your clit.

A sigh left your lips, one hand gripping the headboard, the other tangling in Lokis hair.

"G-Good boy."

Loki shuddered, eating you out with more vigour.

Your orgasm was building quickly, and after a few minutes you were coming on his tongue. 

"Good boy- haaahh... Good boy..." You rode out our orgasm on his tongue, gasping for air. Loki didn't let up, though. His tongue worked you through your orgasm and right into the next one.

"Oh fuck-!" YOu were so sensitive, and needed to get back control as soon as possible. You pulled away, smacking Lokishands from your hips. He smiled smugly, licking his lips obscenely.

"I think I need to spank you again." Loki shivered, turning around to get into position again. 

Without waiting, you smacked his ass. Loki moaned out.

"Did I not please you, mistress?"

"Oh, you know you did, but you don't get to be so smug over it." You smacked again. "Now count. Ten should do it, right?"

"Two! Three! Fuck- Four! Mistress... five! S-six! Seven! Oh fuck, mistress! Eight! Nine! Nine, fuck!"

Before landing the next blow, you paused, knowing the anticipation was killing Loki. Then, for the last smack, you put every once of power into your hand. Loki was a whimpering mess as he sobbed out the word 'ten'.

You reached between your legs, letting the lingering wetness coat your hand before grabbing Lokis cock, taking in how his hips bucked into your hand.

"You wanna cum?"

"Yes!"

"Then beg."

Loki stuttered, mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"Mistress... Please. I need you to make me cum. Only-", Loki was interrupted by a whimper as your thumb caressed the head of his cock. "Only you can make me cum."

You chuckled, pumping his cock just the way he liked it, your slickness making obscene sounds. 

Lokis entire body convulsed as he came, his body trying to curl in on itself even as his hips kept fucking into your hand. Loki was left panting and sweaty.

Carefully, you lowered him to the unstained side of the bed, not wanting him to lie in his own release. Loki was laying on his side, his eyes once again avoiding yours.

"I am sorry...", he whispered. "I am sorry for making you mad- I really did not mean to, I am-" Loki was rambling, but he looked so sad.

"Shh, shh... love, you didn't do any harm. I shouldn't have gotten that mad at you. C'mere love." You opened your arms for him, waiting until Loki settled into your embrace, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. 

"Why- why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? Did- did I do something wrong?"

"No, love. It's called a sub drop. Everyone who subs can experience it after an intense session. You're alright, you're safe. We don't need to do this kind of thing again if you don't want to. Just know that I love you, okay?"

Loki nodded, arms gripping you a little more tightly.

"Does anything hurt?"

"My... chest feels tight. Otherwise, I think I am fine."

You kissed Lokis temple, soothingly brushing your hand over his hair.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can get up and get you something.", you offered.

"No... can... can you just... hold me? Until I fall asleep?" You kissed his forehead again.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
